


The Rest of our Lives

by AMac0218



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Amelia get married and it's real. For the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot. Kind of long but still.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The ceremony was relatively small. Owen’s mother and their family from work, minus April, who sent pictures of her daughter as soon as she was able. The pair said their vows, Owen off the top of his head, Amelia’s written on paper. Their kiss was chaste at first, then the trauma surgeon wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand at the back of her neck and dipped her backward a little, deepening it. He was never able to just kiss her once, and if he did, he couldn’t let it be a peck. 

The reception was held at Owen’s new home. Amelia’s new home. 

Originally it was going to be at Meredith’s but with what happened with April and Ben, everyone figured that would be a bad idea. Maggie went home along with her sister, just for a short while to clean up, change and grab the food. When everyone made it to the new home, music was played over Maggie’s bluetooth speakers. As it turned out, Owen’s sparsely furnished home was the perfect place for the party. The newly married couple had their first dance to Ed Sheeran’s ‘One’.

Owen made sure to hold her a little tighter, his mouth at her ear as he quietly sang ‘ _ Take my hand and my heart and soul, I will only have eyes for you _ ’, making Amelia’s heart jump up into her throat, eyes stinging as she tried not to cry as they swayed in a small circle.

Once the party died down, everything was cleaned up though they were still in their wedding attire, he in his tux, sans jacket and bowtie, top button open, and her in her wedding gown, the both of them were slumped into the couch cushions. The neurosurgeon was cuddled up against Owen, her head resting on his shoulder. “How did you know I was going to come back?” she asked. 

“I trust you...I knew you would come back...there wasn’t a doubt in my mind.” He was quiet after that, his eyes closed, completely at ease. 

“So…” she trailed off a little, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“So,” he said back, smiling a little. 

“You’re my husband,” she tested the word, enjoying the feel of it as it rolled off her tongue.

“You’re my wife,” he pulled her a little closer to him. 

Amelia reached forward and picked up his hand, setting it on her lap, playing with his fingers, following the curve of his knuckles unto she she traced the ring. “So is this okay?” she asked.

“Uhm….”

“The ring. I just got you silver, I didn’t even...Do you even like silver? I didn’t even ask what you wanted...you could have wanted gold. Did you want gold? I can’t believe I didn’t ask, I’m so sorry...we can go get you gold-,”

His index finger rested against her lips to stop her from talking. “I like silver. I would have liked gold...or platinum...tungsten or wood...tin foil or a rubber band. I wouldn’t care...”

“Well a rubber band would have cut off circulation,” she said in that small voice she uses when she’s stating a fact after a rhetorical statement; interrupting him, talking against the digit.

“...as long as I was married to you at the end of my day,” he finished, his voice quiet as he smiled at her. In all honesty he loved his ring. Not because it was silver and she’d managed to match his almost perfectly to her own even though she had never seen her’s before today. No, what he loved most about his ring was, unlike the last one, it felt lighter. It came with more baggage than his previous ring, but it was baggage that both of them were willing to carry. It came with mutual understanding. And it promised a future that they both wanted.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with love, her heart filled with more than she’d ever be able to express.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead before he went a little lower and kissed her soundly, sighing against her cheek through his nose. His hand went up cupped the side of her face, fingers wrapping around the back of her neck a little, getting lost in her hair. He parted his lips and tensed after a moment, something that scared the crap out of Amelia. 

“Owen?” she asked against his mouth, her voice shaky. 

“I didn’t carry you over the threshold.”

The words had her letting out a long breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. In an instant he was up and moving, causing the brunette to frown. “Owen-,”

“Shh,” he murmured as he bent at the knees and hooked his arms under her legs and across her back, lifting her easily against his chest. “Since we’re already inside,” he said as he stood up straight, turning and making his way down to where his bedroom was. He smirked as he stopped right where the door was. He held her, his eyes moving over her face as he took in every inch of it. “I love you,” he said. He hoped she realized how happy she made him. 

“I love  _ you _ ,” she said back, and the feeling he’d had for her before doubled at those three words. 

He moved forward and kissed her deeply, stepping over the threshold and into their bedroom. “Welcome home,” he murmured. “I intend to spend a lot of time here,” he chuckled, causing her to laugh and mumbled ‘romantic’ against his mouth before she playfully hit his chest.

“Okay, Romeo, put me down,” she said as he set her on her feet. 

 

He was grinning from ear to ear as he stood up straight, watching her make her way over to their bed, an extra sway in her hips.

“So about those five kids,” she said as she turned to him.

Again Owen froze, his eyebrows going up to his hairline his jaw going the opposite direction.

“I mean...we’ve been doing everything else at lightspeed so why don’t we start on the kids early?” she asked as she reached behind her head, her fingers finding the clasp at the top of her dress and undoing it. 

There was a beat between them filled with silence. 

“Are you joking?”

“Of course I’m joking. I want you all to myself for a little while before we start making redheaded blue eyed kids.”

Owen growled as he moved toward her, his feet moving quickly before he reached her, laughing. He cupped her face in both of her hands before he kissed her deeply, pressing every inch of him against her as she laughed into his mouth. His large hands went to her back, fingers gripping at the fabric until he found the zipper and stopped. As ravenous for her as he felt, he was careful with the dress. He pulled back and turned her away from him and took hold of the zipper again, slowly lowering it. Each inch of skin that was freed, his lips eagerly covered. He undid her bra and dropped that on the edge of the bed. He sighed against her back, following her spine as he dropped to his knees. When he reached her hips he slid his hands to the front of her beneath the fabric and then pushed it down leaving her in her bra and underwear, sheer stockings and garland. “When did you put that back on?” he pointed at it.

“When I realized I wanted you to take it off with your teeth,” she said as she looked at him over her bare shoulder, her lower lip caught between her own, one of her perfect eyebrows arched.

“I love you,” he said again, smiling up at her. He let her go, watching as she stepped out of her dress and made her way to their bed, sitting on it and lifting her leg. His fingers wrapped around her angle, thumb tracing the rounded bone as his lips moved up the other direction. When the lace was under his lips he caught it between his teeth as she asked and started to back away, tugging it with him, his blue eyes never leaving hers. He pulled if off of her foot and tossed it behind him, doing the same with her underwear before he trailed his fingertips up the inside of her leg. 

“Owen,” She said his name when he took a little too long.

“Hm?” he asked.

“Come here.” 

He stood and walked between her legs, stopping when his knees hit the bed. He lifted his chin when her hands went to the buttons of his dress shirt and she quickly undid them, ridding him of that and his undershirt. His eyes fluttered closed as her lips followed his collarbone, her small hands moving against the large roundness of his shoulders before they made their way down his chest. Her nails skimmed over his stomach, causing his muscles to clench, his breath leaving his nose in an uneven pattern. His head was dipped down, jaw twitching as she undid his pants and pushed everything he had on down to his ankles. Her lips ghosted his jawline, “Owen,” she whispered.    
  


“Hm?” he asked again, completely dazed, drowning in the feeling of Amelia. 

Her hands reached up and she cupped his face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. “I love you.” she said, getting him to open his eyes and look at her, a smile making its way to his lips.

In answer he leaned forward and kissed her, parting his lips the instant her mouth was on his. His fingers found themselves in her hair, as they always did, her hand resting at his elbow. “I love you,” he whispered again. Amelia made her way up the bed, Owen following. He hovered over her, elbows and forearms resting on both sides of her head. “To the rest of our lives?” he asked quietly, nuzzling her gently, brushing his nose against the side of hers. 

Amelia reached up, finding his hand and lacing their fingers, rings catching the low light. “The rest of our lives.” Her other hand pulled him down, sealing the promise with a deep kiss.


End file.
